


Cheater

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Family Drama, Fights, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sam witnesses an argument between Cas and Dean. Things get ugly.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImHereForDestielSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHereForDestielSmut/gifts).



Tensions were growing. Sam Winchester wasn't sure he wanted to witness this. I mean, was this even his business? He wasn't trying to involve himself too much in their lives. And for this exact reason. 

"You're so fucking annoying!" Dean growled. "I can't believe I married you!"

Who's side was Sam supposed to take? His brother, or his brother-in-law?

" _I'm_ annoying." Castiel said flatly. His voice didn't sound too much different than it usual did--quiet, dark, serious. Dangerous, to tell you the truth. It "You're the one who cheated, Dean!"

"Well, okay, yeah, but--you're the one who cheated first!" 

Sam had to say something. Here it was. 

"...I think we're done with Uno for the night, guys."


End file.
